Handheld angle grinders are commonly used for cutting, grinding, sanding, and polishing workpieces. Due to the large diameter of the grinding disk and/or the large bias applied by the tool operator during certain tasks, the current demand by the tool from an AC power outlet can exceed the rating of the circuit breaker associated with the power outlet, thereby causing the breaker to trip. Consequently, there is a need to increase the power output of such grinders and other handheld power tools within the limits of the AC power source and without resorting to complicated and expensive power conversion circuits. Various techniques are set forth below for increasing power output by handheld power tools, especially ones employing a brushless electric motor.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.